Dangerous Pairing
by Eliza S. McCoy
Summary: What if Hermione was born as a Malfoy and Draco's twin? When their 7th year starts, they meet their new DADA professor who just so happens to be their disowned Aunt Andromeda. It's lust at first sight for Hermione who doesn't care that she's her aunt or that she had been disowned. Crazy like her Aunt Bella, Hermione goes after what she wants. Warnings inside. Mature only please.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Pairing**

**Andromeda/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Romance/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns**

**Summery: What if Hermione was born as a Malfoy and Draco's twin? When their 7th year starts, they meet their new DADA professor who just so happens to be their disowned Aunt Andromeda. It's lust at first sight for Hermione who doesn't care that she's her aunt or that she had been disowned. Crazy like her Aunt Bella, Hermione goes after what she wants. (No Voldemort in this story, Harry has already defeated him the year before). (Malfoy and Black families are descendents of vampires.) **

**Authors Note: so I got the idea for this story about a year ago after reading a manga called "Vampire Knight". Since Draco and Hermione are siblings in this story, I have to post a few warnings. There will be intimacy between the two, so if this bothers you then please don't read. And there will scenes of Hermione with Andromeda. Actually, there will be mentions of Hermione with many people (girl's a vampire, gotta feed right?) Haha. There will be graphic scenes depicting blood, so this story won't be for the faint of heart. So that's it for now, if anything new develops, I'll be sure to give you guys and dolls a heads up. I hope you all enjoy the story (and reviews make me happy! Haha). **

Walking down the hallway, everyone moved to the side with one look from the Malfoy twins. Hermione and Draco Malfoy were feared, loved and respected by most of Hogwarts. Though they were twins, Hermione and Draco were different in many ways, the twins had few similarities. They were both tall and built like Quidditch players though not in a bulky way. The silver gray eyes were shared and they both had killer sharp canines. Where Draco had short platinum hair, Hermione's was shoulder length black with natural waves. Draco's fair skin paled next to Hermione's slightly tanned complexion. The cruel arrogance of Draco's personality highly differed from his twin's cold heartedness. Where Draco was always talking, Hermione was silent yet observant. Both however were the brightest of their age and despite a very long conversation between the professors, they were named Head Boy and Girl for their final year.

Gliding into the Great Hall, they were immediately run into by the boy who lived to be a pain in the arse and his too cocky best friend Weaselbee. Or was it Weasely? No matter, he was irritating too.

"Oi, watch where you're going Malfoy's" Potter snarled.

Draco smirked and Hermione raised her left brow.

"Yeah, still mourning the loss of your Dark Lord?" Weasely sneered.

"He was no lord of ours," the twins said in unison.

Potter and Weasely snorted. In response, the twins lifted the sleeves of their left arms, showing bare skin. Those who had the dark mark now had bore permanent scars. They had none.

"You knew our family was a key benefactor to the Order and that our Aunt Bellatrix practically handed you the dark lord. She was a spy for the Order, just like Snape," Draco said, keeping his smirk turned on. Hermione simply stared at them.

"Whatever. Still don't trust you lot," Potter growled.

"Like we care what you think of us," Hermione replied with a bored tone and a roll of the eyes, cocking her hip slightly while crossing her arms.

Before Weasely could lash out, a soft yet husky voice interrupted them.

"Not causing trouble are we gentlemen and lady?"

Looking to their right, the twins laid eyes on someone who looked an awful lot like their Aunt Bellatrix. This woman however was not that aunt. No, this had to be Andromeda, their mother's other sister. This woman was taller than Bellatrix with an olive toned complexion. Her eyes were a light brown, hair a dark wavy brown that went almost to her shoulders. The dark blue robes Andromeda wore hugged the woman's obviously well toned body.

Hermione's mouth went dry and Draco's eyes widened.

"No Professor Tonks," Potter and Weasely replied.

"Good. Run along now boys," Andromeda said lightly but firmly.

Nodding, the pests took off quickly out the Great Hall doors. Andromeda turned her attention to the twins.

"I assume I need no introduction?" she said.

Shaking their heads, the twins kept their gaze on their Aunt's face.

"Superb. I however do wish to speak to the both of you at some point. Now isn't the best time. How about your lunch hour?" their aunt continued.

Finding use of her tongue, Hermione replied, "lunch sounds fantastic." Draco turned his wide eyed gaze to hers before nodding at his aunt.

Giving the trademark Black grin, Andromeda said, "Super. Until then."

turning on her heel, the professor went to the high table.

Composing themselves, the twins walked to the Slytherin table. Once seated and they had their food, the table erupted with questions.

"Isn't that your disowned aunt?" Pansy said to the left of Hermione, sitting real close to the other girl. It was no secret the two girls had trysts every now and then.

"Yes," Hermione replied while taking a bite of toast.

"She looks like your Aunt Bella," Blaise said while sitting down across from Draco.

"Indeed she does," Draco replied, ignoring the sight of Pansy's hand disappearing under the table towards Hermione's lap.

Draco wasn't the only one who noticed Pansy's wandering hand. From her seat at the high table, Andromeda saw the young girl's bold move. For an unknown reason, the sight angered her. As if sensing her, Hermione turned her eyes to Andromeda.

Not blinking and showing any emotion, Hermione stood and grabbed Pansy's hand, leading her from the Hall. That angered Andromeda further. "what's wrong with me," she thought to herself, returning to her breakfast. Professor Snape was the only one who noticed where the new professors' eyes were angled towards.

Out into the hall, Hermione practically dragged Pansy to the nearest empty old classroom on the first floor. Once in the room, Hermione used wordless and wandless magic to ward the doors. Turning, she quickly pinned Pansy to the door, fiercely kissing the other girl who immediately moaned. In a few short moments, both girls were naked and on the floor. Desperate for release, Hermione let Pansy be on top. As the fair skinned girl kissed and nipped down Hermione's body, said girl closed her eyes, imagining someone with light brown eyes teasing her body. When Pansy reached between her legs, Hermione bit her lip to stop from moaning the wrong name. Upon reaching her orgasm, Hermione seriously wished for her Aunt Andromeda. Damn. She is just as crazy as her Aunt Bella. After resting for mere minutes, Hermione leaped onto Pansy, immediately ravaging the girl, who happily accepted the roughness from the Queen of the proud house of Slytherin. Hermione hoped that by lunch that she would be calm enough to face her aunt. Grinning, she continued to ravage the girl under her, though careful to not accidentally bite her.

**Authors Note: Soooo...what do you think? I know I'm behind on updating my long standing stories (True Heir, Dark Witches Love, Toxic Love) but this particular story kept begging me to upload it. So, I've done chapter one. Chapter two is written, though I do not know when I'll get it typed up and posted. I have soooooooooo many stories just waiting to be posted, it's ridiculous. Anywho, your thoughts on this story would be lovely. I'm trying really hard to update as often as I can, honestly. Sigh. Life. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed my dears.**

**T. McCoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Pairing**

**Andromeda/Hermione**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: JK owns**

**Summary: Hermione almost loses control so Draco steps in to control the situation.**

**Warnings: alright everybody...here we go...first warning for this story. Since I've written Hermione and Draco as siblings and twins...this chapter will contain twincest. I'll be upfront on this, this is the only time I will go into detail about their coupling. I won't give too much away here but the reason for their coupling is explained in this chapter. This is my first time writing an incest scene so bear with me. If this sort of thing is going to bother some people, I apologize but this chapter is essential for the storyline. Any who, read on and please review but please refrain from flaming. Also, there is a small mention of Bellamione and Draco/Bella **backs away warily and settles into a chair** okay, go!**

**Ch.2**

Hermione met Draco outside the DADA classroom a few minutes before their lunch hour begain.

"Have fun with Pansy this morning?" her twin drawled nonchalantly.

"No more than usual. Parkinson knows what she is to me," Hermione drawled back.

"I saw the way you were looking at _her,_" Draco said, smirking knowingly.

"At Parkinson?" Hermione questioned, a small crease in her forehead.

"N-o-o-o-pe," Drace sang out, smiling gleefully.

"Then whom?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Before Draco could answer, a "good afternoon niece and nephew," reached their ears.

As one, they turned towards their aunt. Andromeda held her gaze longer with Hermione than with Draco, which he noticed but made no move to mention it. Hermione broke the gaze by dropping her eyes to Andromeda's body, whom in turn held her breath.

"Shall we go in and have some tea?" the professor asked.

Nodding, the twins followed their aunt into the classroom. Going to her office, they sat in chairs around a small coffee table. Pouring the tea into three cups, Andromeda discreetly looked at Hermione as said girl looked about the room.

Handing them each a cup, Andromeda held hers with both hands.

"You're most likely wondering why I wanted to talk with you, yes?" their aunt asked.

Receiving nods, Andromeda took a few sips of her tea.

"Your mother and Aunt Bellatrix have renounced my being disowned, which our parents placed upon me. I am now part of the Black family again. I was hoping that we could get to know each other. Your mother said she had no problem but I just wanted to check with you two to see if that was okay," Andromeda said, her eyes flicking between the twins.

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other before looking at their aunt again.

"We'd like that," they said in unison.

Smiling, Andromeda said, "really? That's great! You can come see me during my free periods, or yours, any of the hour meals or on nights I don't patrol. Come together or separately, doesn't matter," Andromeda said, excitement in her voice.

Draco gave a small smile as Hermione gave a full blown grin that showed off her white teeth and sharp canines. Andromeda's eyes widened at the sight. A vampire only showed their fangs when hungry for blood or sex. Right now, Andromeda didn't know what it was for. Draco knew though. Hermione wants to ravage their aunt in a very sexual and bloody way.

"Oh dearest sister, did you forget to drink your pint of blood this morning? Come, we'll get you some," Draco said, carefully taking Hermione's left hand and pulling her to the door.

Hermione still had her gaze fixed on Andromeda.

"Maybe we could have dinner this weekend? Say Saturday?" Draco suggested.

"Of course. That'd be lovely," Andromeda said, "have a good afternoon dears."

Draco practically flew out the door, leaving a bewildered Andromeda.

Once Draco got Hermione out of the classroom, he nearly dragged her to the dungeons, the Common Room his destination. Thankfully, the room was clear for the afternoon. Draco just about flung Hermione inside.

"Goddammit Hermione, when did you feed last?!" Draco bellowed.

Said girl just growled at him.

"How long!" he yelled again.

"Two months," came Hermione's growled reply.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco took his school robes off, removed his tie and opened a few buttons on his shirt, exposing his neck.

Realizing what he was doing, Hermione whispered out, "no Draco."

"You need to Hermione. You almost lost control back there. Feed," Draco said, advancing towards Hermione, who began backing up.

Using vamp quickness, Draco pinned her to the wall.

"Not again Draco. You know what happens when teenage vampires feed from each other. Other urges make an appearance," Hermione said, glaring at his neck.

"Like that stopped either of us with Aunt Bella. Besides, you want to do it with our 'new found' Aunt Andy anyways. But right now you're low on control and you need to feed," Draco answered, using his own index fingernail to slice a small bit of his neck.

Leaning forwards, Hermione whispered, "kiss me and I'll kill you."

Before Draco could reply, Hermione sunk her teeth into his neck, immediately taking the sweet crimson liquid. Fingers holding his hair in a death grip, Hermione felt herself strengthening. Moments later, she pushed from the wall, catching Draco off guard, sending them to the floor. Sitting atop him, Hermione felt forbidden but natural urges come to the surface. Growling, she shifted, feeling Draco respond instantly. Snaking a hand between them, she opened his trousers enough to release him and then slid her panties to one side before sinking onto him. Both growled at the contact. Most beings found this act to be disturbing. But to a vampire however, it was a need, a necessity with feeding if it came straight from the source.

Draco kept his hands dug into the floor, wisely letting Hermione have the control. Her hips moved in time with her teeth, both feelings giving the twins ecstasy. Hermione felt her bloodlust nearing full control, along with her other pressing need. Her hands shot up over Draco's head, digging into the floor, making holes. Letting go of his neck, Hermione let the left side of her face rest against Draco's, picking up her pace. "So close," she thought.

The voices of other Slytherins reached their ears but neither were stopping now, Draco needed his twin to have her control and Hermione just wanted release at this point. A few more thrusts from Draco and a swirl of the hips from Hermione, they reached their climax.

While calming down, Hermione leisurely lapped the remaining blood from Draco's neck, her saliva and his venom closing the puncture marks. Feeling more relaxed and in control, Hermione rolled off Draco, stood up and began straightening out her skirt, stockings, panties and fluffing her hair out. Staring at the small group of 7th years, Hermione arched a brow before leaning down and pulling Draco to his feet, whom already tucked himself away.

"Yes?" Draco casually asked, buttoning his shirt.

"Taming the beast?" Flint said, eying Hermione closer than she wanted.

The twins growled in unison.

"Shut it Flint," said Blaise, crossing her arms (I've made Blaise a girl for this story), glaring at the prat. "Be lucky she didn't feed off you for her blood control."

"But I want to be a vampire," he replied, licking his blunt canines.

"Bitten vampires go crazy after a few decades, unlike born vampires," a cool voice from the side said.

They all turned to see Snape in the shadows.

Flint didn't respond, receiving a small smirk from the rest of the group.

"Don't you all have essay's to be writing?" Snape said.

The group quickly dispersed except for the twins who hadn't moved one bit. They knew he'd been at the end of their encounter. Snape was not one to judge vampire ways and instincts. He also especially knew that until Hermione found her soul-mate, her bloodlust had to be kept in check. Severus heard from Andromeda about Hermione's reaction to her. He himself received the same one from Draco, rather fitting in a way. It was incredibly peculiar that Hermione's soul-mate was her Aunt Andromeda. What would Hermione's mother think? Slightly shaking his head, Snape walked to the twins.

"Right state of mind now?" Snape asked Hermione.

"Yes sir," she replied. Severus knew she felt bad for having to take from her brother.

"Excellent. Draco, I need a word. Hermione, you should contact your mother. Feel free to use the fireplace in my office," Snape said.

Nodding, Hermione left the couple alone. She knew why he wanted her to contact her mother. He knew that Andromeda was her mate, her perfect match. And like Snape, she wondered how well her mother would handle the news.

**Snape's Office**

Kneeling down in front of the fireplace, using floo powder, she stuck her head in.

"Malfoy Manor."

Hermione only waited for a few moments before her mother came into view, sitting in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Hermione, love, are you alright?" came the concerned question.

"Dearest mother. I am well. But I have some news and I've no idea how you will take it," Hermione said.

"What is it love?" Narcissa asked.

"I've found my mate," Hermione practically whispered.

"Goodness! Are you sure?" came the excited reply.

"Positive. I had the strong desire for blood and sex at the same time and I couldn't break eye contact," Hermione said.

"That's great darling!" Narcissa practically shouted.

Before Hermione could say anything, her Aunt Bella came into view.

"What's with the screeching Cissy? Oh! Is that Hermione? Hello dear lovely," Bella said, perching on the armrest to the chair that her sister was sitting in.

"Good afternoon Aunt Bella. How do you fair today?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Quite well dearest," Bella said, smiling back.

"Bella, Hermione has found here mate!" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Oh that's wonderful! Who is it?" Bella asked animatedly.

Very quickly, Hermione said, "it'syoursisterAndromeda."

"What?!" came the reply from the sisters.

"Andromeda," Hermione said, not looking at them.

"Well, that's unexpected," Bella said.

"You're not mad?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Love, you can't help who your mate is. At least it's Andy and not that Flint boy," Narcissa said, sipping her tea.

"Pardon?" Hermione said, astonished.

"Well that Flint brat is a pain. Andy is much better. Not what I expected, but still. I suppose it's good that we've reconciled otherwise it would have been highly awkward," Bella said nonchalantly while inspecting her nails.

"Hermione dear, close your mouth. The look of fish doesn't suit you," Narcissa said just as casually.

Snapping her jaw closed, Hermione just stared at them.

"I'm surprised that you took it so well," she said.

"We've mended the broken branches," Bella said, smiling.

"Don't take too long to consummate the bond, love, you'll go mad," Narcissa said.

"Of course mother," Hermione answered in understanding. "What about her husband though?"

"Ted didn't survive his injuries from the war. His body gave up just a few months ago at St. Mungo's. Andy was so distraught that the Healers called for us to help them calm her down," Narcissa said, sniffing slightly, a hint of sadness on her face.

"Be gentle with her Hermione," Bella said, seriousness in her voice.

"Of course Aunt Bella," Hermione replied, "actually, we're having dinner this Saturday evening."

"Oh, that's wonderful love! Your father will be so pleased," Narcissa said, beaming.

Bella nodded her approval.

"I should go. I have class soon," Hermione said.

"Alright dear. Have a lovely afternoon," her mother said.

"You as well mother. And you as well Aunt Bella," Hermione replied.

Receiving nods and smiles from them both, Hermione dropped the connection.

"What am I going to do," she thought aloud to herself.

**Authors Note: There ya have it, chapter two. I'll be honest, I'm nervous about the responses I'm gonna receive. Chapter three is in the thinking stages. Life has been a nuisance so my updates have been super slow. I'm hopefully going to update another story this week and I have a good idea on which one. But any who, please review. Ha, rhymes. Lol. Til next time dearies...(I'm sooo sorry, I've been hooked on Swan/Queen lately). **

**McCoy**


End file.
